


Twist and Dance, Make The Most Of This Chance

by LadyMonoko



Category: Original Work
Genre: But it ends nice, But there isn't gonna be a lot of Spanish so do not fret, F/M, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff, For a Friend, Gen, Happy Birthday love!!, Humor, I have no Spanish ties, I'm gonna write nice things!, It's her birthday!, Kinda ended up a songfic, My attempt of being on the light side rather than staying on the dark side of dark topics, Sexual Humor, Woooo!!, gonna be using a translator for the spanish, i did it!, so uh, sorry in advance, uhh..yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMonoko/pseuds/LadyMonoko
Summary: She didn't really know what to expect, if she were to be quite honest. Maybe she had expected something small---maybe even that people forgotten...not, this.And frankly?She isn't complaining.





	Twist and Dance, Make The Most Of This Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So as the tags say, this is for my dear friend and her birthday, so I hope this brings a smile to your face! Because lemme tell you, I didn't plan this. Like, at all, but whatever, Happy Birthday !! 
> 
> Song that influenced this is by Whilk and Misky "Clap Your Hands" 
> 
> Like I strongly recommend listening to it on repeat when you make it to the point of the story that starts with 11:12pm

Today was going to be long and annoying.

 

That was what she thought as soon as she woke up and that is what she's saying right now, as she rushes about the room, ensuring that the children she currently watched within the daycare are being safe. Screams and shrill giggles rung in her ears, the heavy  _thwack_ of toys hitting the floor, the patter of feet and the chatter of young babbling filled the room.

 

It was too loud, if Louisa was to be quite honest.

 

Louisa Volta, was a woman of average height, twenty-two years old with wild and curly blonde hair and brown eyes filled with warmth. She had freckles dancing across her  nose and a beauty mark near the corner of her bottom lip.  Until recently, she didn't like the shape of her body--having thick thighs, a large stomach and chest, but coming to terms with it, she was even happy with calling herself plump. Frankly, she couldn't imagine her in any other way and she got used to how she looked. She was a fun-spirited and adventurous woman, infecting people around her with her radiant smiles, quick wit and sarcasm. Almost everyone ended up flocking towards her for her kind personality.

 

Including children, hence the job as a childcare worker.

 

 

 

"You're wearing a lotta piercings, Louisa!" chimed a little boy from his spot on the floor. He was rolling a _H_ _ot Wheels_ blue mustang, before his brown eyes peered up at the caregiver standing.

 

The piercings on her ears that caught the boy's attention were from her 'rebellious years' as a teen and they ended up becoming a familiar weight. Both of her ears had their lobes pierced but on the left, she also had a Cartilage and Daith piercing, while on the right ear, she had her Helix and Tragus pierced.

 

Today she had decided on wearing simple silver studs, just in case the children accidentally tugged on her piercings (again).

 

The last four times almost had her swear like a sailor but instead, she gave them a shaky smile and the promise that she was fine...

 

She wasn't. Shit hurt like a bitch. But hey, she learned her lesson. Mr. Snuggles the stuffed rabbit that Rebecca clings onto for dear life, has fur that's thick enough to yank out piercings. Not a force to mess with. 

 

"Well Luka, that's because I wanted to dress my ears up today," Louisa smiled down at him, a faint chuckle escaping her lips as she noted the mispronunciation of her name. Most of the children had ended up calling her  _'Lose-ah'_ and never having the heart to correct them, she found it really adorable.

 

Luka hummed in response, before he continued playing with his car. Louisa had was hanging up some of the paintings that the children had decided to do. With the theme of their most happiest place, some children drew flowers, the beach, their house and one kid even drew the washroom. Louisa smiled at them all as she hung them up. Her eyes darted to the clock, noting that it would almost be snack time. To be honest, she had no clue what they were going to be eating but her supervisor said that she would handle it so that's one thing Louisa didn't have to worry about--making her time easy for a brief moment.

 

The key word here,  _brief._ She sighed as she heard the telltale shatter of glass falling onto the floor and within seconds, the screeching cries of children as they pointed fingers at who broke the vase filled the room with even more noise. She began to make her way towards the three boys and two girls circled around the vase, snatching up a broom in the process and telling them to move away from the mess.

 

Yup, today was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was going to be a fucking wonderful day, he knows it will because he's gonna make sure of it.

 

Adrien Calderon, a twenty-three year old man with dark-brown hair (usually coifed) and hazel eyes alight with mischief and playfulness most of the time. He has a firm body (save for the slight softness of his stomach--much to his distaste--that Louisa often loved to squeeze whenever he was giving her a hard time). He was known mainly for the Balbo beard he rocks. He would never admit it aloud, but he spends time and effort to make sure that his facial hair is just right--can't be looking like a slob now, can he? 

 

He was average height, a decent 5'11, his sarcasm and crude humour was what often brought the life to the party. Adrien still has his Spanish accent, much to his amusement, which makes it sounds like he had learned how to speak English recently--when it's quite the opposite, the accent just stuck with him. He was usually the one to plan events amongst his group members as well as do anything for those near and dear to him.

 

 

Oh, he was also in a relationship with Louisa for five years now.

 

She not only has her job as a childcare worker, she also has her sister's wedding coming up and school on top of all of that. He would be stressed if he were in her shoes and that's saying something! He never freaks out about things! So it was in all his power, to ensure that this day would be amazing. He needs it to be.

 

"Louisa's having a bad day," he stated firmly, arms crossed as he stared down the two people that have surrounded him. Well, not really surround, more like crashed on his couch during this morning to watch some show about something or rather (he didn't care) and he needed their attention, hence the current situation. He still didn't budge when he heard the exasperated groans from the couch's two occupants.

 

"Get out the fuckin' way!" urged Stephanie. She had short bright-purple hair with long bangs. Currently, it had accidentally covered her blue eyes before she deftly tucked it behind her ear. The eyeliner and shadow she wore was as clean and neat, like a professional had done it (then again, she's going to school to be a make-up artist, so technically she is the professional who did her own make-up). She leaned to the side, attempting to increase the volume of the television screen, "Your ass is in the way!"

 

"You know, I think my ass is fine right here," replied Adrien as he snatched the remote  from her hand to quickly switch off the screen and (gently) tossed it towards the recliner opposite from them.

 

"We should make this day good for her." he stated simply, arms still crossed as he peered at his friends.He was hoping with him glaring down at them, it would make them fucking help him, but they were just as stubborn as he was sometimes.

 

"That sounds like a  _you_ problem, dude" chirped Jacob, shaggy brown hair and calm brown eyes glanced at the man in front of him. "And as Good Boyfriend Number Two, it's your job to make sure your girlfriend is happy. We passed the baton to you."

 

"Wait--why the fuck am I Good Boyfriend Number Two, her first boyfriend was a total dick."

 

"Yes, but you're still her second boyfriend," explained Steph as she watched him with a glint in her eyes.

 

"Okay, no. If you call me Good Boyfriend Number Two, it makes it sounds like Dick Boyfriend Number One is actually a good boyfriend which, he wasn't." he argued, slowly beginning to pace.

 

"Well dick or no dick, you're still Boyfriend Number Two."

 

"Oh my God, it was a fucking joke," groaned Jacob.

 

Adrien sighed, "Okay, but his dick--"

 

"I thought you were straight."

 

"No no, I swear he's pan--"

 

 _"¿quieren callarse y ayudarme? ¡ Esto necesita más que mi artesanía para hacer esto!"_ he pleaded but with his left eyebrow twitching, his friends knew the sign that he was  _this close_ to strangling the both of them.

 

Frankly, he deserves an award for how patient he was with these two, Lord bless his soul.

 

Steph arched a brow, "Well I dunno what you just said in Spanish, pal, but fuck you too," she stated as she rose from her perch on the seat and grabbed the remote on the recliner, easily flicking the screen back on. As she sat back down, kicking her bare feet onto the table (Adrien has a strict no shoes indoors rule) she began flitting through channels to return to the show. Only seeing the end credits roll, she let out a loud whine, eyes squinting at the man who caused her to miss it.

 

Jacob laughed as he clutched onto the wrist of his friend and pulled him to sit between him and Stephanie, "First off, we're always willing to help and second, you manage to somehow compliment yourself while saying this," he rolled his eyes playfully.

 

Both Adrien and Steph turn to face him with shock evident on their faces, he shrugged a shoulder, "What? We know this fuckwit for years and you don't expect me to learn Spanish whenever he decides to cuss us out? Oh how you wound me," he laughed again.

 

Adrien huffed, "Then help me out, it's an important day for her and...well, with all this shit she has to do, she's gonna be ripping out her hair soon!" he genuinely didn't want her feeling stressed out and hoped that his near and dear friends would help him the fuck out. 

 

Stephanie lazily channel-surfed while Jacob decided to give the poor lover boy a break. He rested his head on the man in question's shoulder, tone sugary sweet, "Well, whenever you want us Addy-kins," having to stifle the laugh as he heard the man mutter a  _that's fucking gross_ , "We'd be happy to help."

 

When he turned his head to Steph, she gave him a black-manicured finger gun and a wink, "You bet your Fabio ass we're gonna do something."

 

Adrien let a grin stretch across his lips, "Then it's settled. We're gonna do great shit."

 

Stephanie slapped him behind his head, "Uh no, I don't want some vague ass 'great shit'," she air-quoted this, "I wanna know what kinda shit we're doing. Is this the lame ass shit you do sometimes when you're lazy or depressed? Or the actually wild shit that's fun?"

 

Jacob hummed, "She got a point, my man. You have various shit...that's well...shitty."

 

Adrien wrapped his arms around his dear companions, plans bustling around in his head already, "Steph I need you to get spray cans, balloons and confetti. Go to dear ol' Danny's house."

 

Stephanie's black-painted lips grinned, the vertical Labret piercing on her lip a stark contrast. Her tongue darted out to faintly lick at the piercing before she threw her boys a wicked grin, "Looks like this is the good shit then."

 

Jacob laughed, "Good shit indeed,"

 

Adrien nodded, the grin still never leaving his face as he began to rise from his spot, "Oh yes, the greatest of shits."

* * *

 

 

 

"Yeah, I'd like a red velvet cake." he asked blandly, brown eyes watching the worker behind the cashier calmly.

 

Said worker was having none of his carefree attitude, the man had been here for roughly ten minutes--repeating the same thing over and over again.

 

"Sir, what size...and we don't do walk-ins so you should have come in--"

 

"Yeah, I know. I want a sheet cake..,uh, 12 inches," he snickered, fainlty saving his joke for his frineds when he meets up with them later.  _They're gonna love it_. "And it's for a party."

 

The woman blinked, "Sir--"

 

"That would be forty-eight servings.Nothing fancy, just red velvet cake with the cream cheese icing and shit. The shit people do with cupcakes but you know...as a cake," he supplied. He hasn't actually ever gone to a gourmet cake shop before, it's even called  _Cake Shoppe_. It has an extra two letters at the end, it must be fancy, if he were basing it off of his prior knowledge as a person who would never step foot into _shoppes._

 

_Ah well._

 

Having been ten o'-clock, Jacob realizes that he's making it a hard time for the poor sleepy--but rather cute--worker behind the counter. She used her fingers to hike up the glasses that were sliding down her nose before forcing a smile on her lips, "I'm sorry but it's too-"

 

"Mr. Calderon had made his reservation before and put his order in. So I'm just here to pick it up," he explained calmly. He  _knew_ he was forgetting to say something else to the cute worker.

 

She tilted her head to the side, confusion in her eyes before telling him to wait patiently and heading behind the door. He drummed his hands down on the marble counter, taking in the rich red walls and the high class interior of the bakery. Jacob waited patiently, knowing that he needed to then pick up some other stuff for this plan.

 

He couldn't help the fond smile form on his lips.

 

Adrien was a good man, going out of his way to ensure their friend and in his case, girlfriend has a day to herself--to show her significance amongst them all, he's a sweet guy. Of course telling him this would only have him decked right in the nose (again, he's had his nose broken twice by the man and once by Stephanie. Surprised how it isn't deformed).

 

The lady came back out front with a large white cardboard in her hands and a fancy red bow tied above it--how he got the full works, maybe he should invest his money in buying cakes from order-only places. "Here you are..."

 

"Oh, Jacob, just pickin' it up for Adrien," he smiled warmly as he gave the money and took the box from her hands. As he already made his way to the front door, he exited with a simple, "Sorry for the trouble, have a good one."

 

_He always had a thing for redheads with freckles. Damn._

 

He placed the cake into the passenger seat of his black Honda Civic. Well, it was a shared car between the friends--only two of them really use it, him and Adrien having to go places frequently and picking up stuff for the others anyway. As he got back into the driver's seat, he unhurriedly drove to the next spot in his destination--

 

The liquor store.

* * *

 

 

"Knock knock," was the quiet murmur from her lips as she eased her way into the empty house. Socked-feet skidding on the hardwood floor as she peered around the house. She strolled into the kitchen before finding the door leading to the garage of Danny's house. 

 

Did she break in?

 

Yes.

 

Did she care, however?

 

Pfft, of course not. Danny took her spray cans weeks ago and never returned them..so call this retribution for taking shit that isn't his.

 

As soon as she made it inside the garage, a messy cardboard box sat in the corner and she saw her spray cans, paint brushes and old colour chalk bombs. She darted straight for the box and snatched it into her hands, "Oh I missed my babies," she groaned in satisfaction.

 

"Really? Through the fuckin' window." was the deep voice of someone she hadn't plan on seeing him home right now.

 

She turned to face Danny, face neutral as she regarded him, "Sup."

 

Danny Moretti, twenty- five, with muscular arms and thick thighs, he has some pudge to his stomach but a heart as big as a bear. He's friendly and sweet, but if someone pisses him off then they'll face the brunt force of a man who used to practice boxing before he had broken his wrist. Hazel eyes that always betray what he's truly feeling and a mouth that's as sharp as a sword but can manage to stumble when flustered. 

 

Also known as, Stephanie boyfriend of three-years and still going.

 

He sighed, "You coulda asked."

 

"Weren't home."

 

"So you break in?"

 

"Yup," she popped the 'p' calmly before brushing past him.

 

"You know I'm not mad at you, you already apologized, when I should've been the one to."

 

Stephanie looked at him, her lips trembling faintly, "But you told me to--"

 

"I was gonna say something stupid, so I wanted you to leave before I said something I'd regret." Danny crossed his arms as his hazel eyes peered at the girl in front him, "I do miss you, Steph."

 

Stephanie groaned, "Well why you gotta say shit like that? I was supposed to be all cool and shit as a re-steal the shit you stole from me. Then walk away like femme fatale and say 'yeah, fuck men, who needs 'em? But you're..." she laughed when he kissed her, foreheads resting on each other as her blue eyes held mirth, "You're a fuckin' jackass y'know that."

 

He wrapped his arms around her, the box still between the two as he laughed warmly, "I know."

 

She huffed, a smile on her lips as she readjusted the box in her hands, "Adrien's planning something for LouLou." she explained when he leaned back on the wall, and wow, she had definitely missed those thick arms.

 

He opened his mouth in silent acknowledgment, head titled to the side calmly, "Give her my best wishes," he smiled warmly, strands of his hair falling out of place adn landing on his forehead  _just so_.

 

She smiled warmly, "I will," before slinking out into the hallway, she heard him call out, she knew there was a smile on his face.

 

"Come back over tonight, think we need to catch up."

 

As she peered over her shoulder, she would have felt drool slip from her chin but no, she's better than that. She isn't Jacob with his stupid (albeit cleaver) innuendo. But when she saw Danny's hand  _oh so innocently_ hook around the belt loops of his pants and his eyes locking with hers, she  _knew_ that she is  _definitely_ coming tonight.

 

_Heh, they woulda loved that._

 

With one final goodbye, she left his house and began her trek to the dollar store, knowing damn well she's gonna need to buy the other stuff--unless a random clown wants to donate it supplies to Stephanie for a better cause than its stupid ass shit.

 

When she whirled around, honest-to God, hoping at this convenience would happen...

 

 

 

 

...but it didn't.

 

 

 

"Fine universe, fuck you too." she muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm still working."

 

_"Yes I know, but after that, I mean."_

 

"Then I have to decide on packing and if I wanna try and lose weight to fit in my old dress or buy a whole new one only to wear it or her wedding." Louisa explained as she leaned her hip on the counter, eyes still scanning around the room as the children were sitting quietly--some eating and others taking a nap. The quiet was always her favourite, the tuckered out kids snoozing happily as some of the ones who still had a bit of energy, were colouring in a colour book.

 

 _"_ _¿Mi amor, no puede usted relajarse sólo por una noche?"_ his voice was a warm murmur that definitely pleased her as she heard him. She huffed faintly, eyes closing briefly.

 

"You know I'd love to..."

 

_"We miss you."_

 

Before she could deny his clim, explaining to him that Stephanie, Jacob and him have seen Louisa just last week. That she could always meet up with them after, but she really needs to--

 

_"I miss you. I miss your lips and your beautiful eyes. I miss my firecracker of a girlfriend."_

 

She groaned, a laugh escaping in-between, "Well you're gonna have to miss it more because i really need to finish working, Adrien."

 

She heard the breathy laugh on the other line and she won't lie, her stomach may have flipped with how sincere and ...sensual it sounded. God, even over the phone, he sounds amazing.

 

" _Miss your softness too, If I'm gonna be honest."_

 

Louisa rolled her eyes, "Then you have to go and ruin it." she stated blandly earning a louder laugh from her boyfriend, "And thanks for just saying you miss my fat--"

 

_"Now now, Extraño cada parte de ti, Louisa. Te necesito."_

 

Louisa's face was steadily going red the more he talked, the breathy tone in his voice and she knew what he was trying to do but she still ended up saying, "Fine, I'll come over! But I wasn't planning on doing anything." she explained, attempting to keep her voice steady.

 

There was cheering on Adrien's side, in which she rolled her eyes, "Perfect, and believe me love, I plan on doing  _someone_ tonight,"

 

When she made a sound of disgust, he let out a hearty laugh, _"Oh you sound disgusted now but that wasn't like that when--"_

 

"I am surrounded by children I will not have your perverted ways corrupt their minds, Adrien."

 

Oh how he knew she was a flustered mess right now. He grinned,  _"It's at my house--"_

 

"--loft."

 

"Ugh, yes yes whatever. Come over at..." he hummed, "six-thirty sharp. You better not be fuckin' late like last time. For someone taking care of children, you really don't have a good concept of time."

 

Now it was her turn to laugh, "Yeah yeah whatever, Time is meaningless and it only creates paranoia anyways," she ignored the indignant,  _You can't say that--you're stealing it,_ and smiled sweetly, "But fine, I'll come over then. Love you."

 

 _"Love you too._ _"_

 

When she had hung up, Louisa returned to cleaning up some of the mess left around by the children. Languidly noticing that it was just about noon, huh, time really is going slow today.

 

_Wonder what he's up to._

* * *

 

"Smirnoff?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Gin?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"What about cherry--"

 

"I got everything alright? You fuckin' alcoholics, I know the shit y'all like." Jacob rolled his eyes playfully as he place the various bottles of alcohol and such onto the counter. "Although, you already have a bar..." his eyes gazed at the small bar that had taken up a small corner of the house. With various bottles stored neatly within a open faced cabinets behind a titanium-granite countertop. Three white bar stool placed in front the counter and an array of tools for mixing cocktails stood proud on the table.

 

Steph laughed, dumping her box on the floor, before sitting on one of the stools, "Look fellas, I know for a fact that our girl won't be drinking too much. So we're gonna need things that she can handle too--"

 

"I don't tell you how to dress up people's faces, so don't tell me how to fuckin' make drinks--this is my job, s'what I do," he explained as he eased around the counter, behind the home bar and began scanning through the drinks.

 

"Well alright kitten, no need to dig your claws into my thighs, me-ow," she huffed, a smile on her lips.

 

Jacob rolled his eyes, "So I can make her a  _Millionaire Sour_ but just--"

 

"It's alcoholic--

 

"Using Ginger ale instead of Whiskey." he continued, easily ending her a knowing look, full of the words  _try me, bitch, I'm good at my job._

 

Stephanie sighed, "Alright alright, what else can you do?"

 

Jacob hummed, hands skimming over each bottle, trying to remember the recipes he'd learn from class and those experimental days when he was at home--trying to think of the recipes that didn't necessarily  cause him to end up emptying his contents in both ends...

 

Ugh, some horrible time that was.

 

"Take out the goods from a Sangria and maybe make some teas and stuff," he surmised calmly.

 

While the two were discussing recipes, Adrien had taken to going to the kitchen and had already began the prep work for the dinner he planned on cooking. Something fun and can be shared between them all.

 

"Oh shit, Addy-kins is making motherfuckin' nachos!" was the excited cheer from their makeshift bartender. And in that instant, he had his two friends breathing down his neck as he began seasoning the ground beef.

 

He sighed, shoving them aside, "Maybe if you fuckin' freeloaders don't hound me, I can make--"

 

"He's making the good ol' gramma-style nachos, damn he really tryna win a ticket into Louisa tonight, " Stephanie peeled with laughter, Jacob quickly joining in with her when she continued, saying, "He's already won her heart, now he wants to win her way between her thighs."

 

The roars of laughter from his friends made that twitch in his eyebrow happen again, he kept a smile on his face as he turned to his friends, " Listen dickbags, I can  _easily_ kick you guys out the house entirely. Tell Louisa that you forgot what day it is today and you guys will end up dealing with her 'I totally understand, no need to worry' face that eats at everyone because it feels like you killed the prodigal son."

 

That got the two of them to stop, much to his satisfaction, "Oh yeah, and just imagine, how I put all this effort into making this happen smoothly and it'd only end up as just a fun night for two...By all means, continue laughing it up, fuckers."

 

He pointed his finger to the both of them, "You bitches ain't done yet. When I said it's gonna be the greatest of shits, I mean it, you're helping me see this through."

 

Jacob decided to play along. As he stood at attention, hand quickly giving a salute as he puffed out his chest, "Sir, I am at your disposal," he gave him a knowing grin.

 

"Kinky," before Steph copied Jacob's stance except hip cocked to one side, "At your service."

 

Adrien laughed fondly, "Alright you bastards, it's noon and we got six hours before Louisa comes in. We need to make this place look as creative as possible. We gotta turn this place from a loft into something wonderful."

 

Stephanie began rolling up the sleeves of her grey sweater, "So that's where the artiste comes in," she hummed, when Adrien nodded, "I mean, the  fact that you managed to score a loft is impressive but whatever, I can make it better," she grinned.

 

"Parents helped out..or well, kicked me out but helped find a place..anyways~" he stretched out the word, giving jazz-hands in the process.

 

"We also need  _someone's_ skill in making drinks and helping me with cooking," he looked directly at Jacob and said man in question chuckled, nodding his head as he began making his way to the kitchen.

 

"Then its set--"

 

"I'm assuming you don't want this to last  _too_ long, just the usual and then you can spend some special time with her, huh."

 

Adrien sputtered, a twinge of red painting his cheeks, "Well that'd be nice but if you'd want to stay then of course I'm.."

 

"Danny and I have some plans later tonight..." she gave him a lecherous grin accompanied by a wink before she made a circle with her fingers of her right hand and began pumping the air in front of her mouth, "Don't wanna be late for that, " she grinned.

 

Jacob groaned, "Ugh, you disgusting pigs, be decent," as he began chopping up some green peppers into thin slices.

 

Adrien and Steph gave each other a look before both ended up bursting out laughing, tears springing from his eyes and Stephanie clutching her sides as she smacked one hand on the counter. Jacob merely hummed, pouting his lips briefly before laughing alongside them.

 

"Yeah yeah, I'm not one to talk. But shut up, we don't have a lotta time, plus, I don't have someone to just screw endlessly with so I don't wanna hear about your sex lives."

 

Stephanie was coughing between laughs, "E-even though you wanna know what kinky shit w-we do an-anyway, Cobs?" she grinned, bending down to begin lazily pulling out the spray cans and turning to peer at the large blank canvases leaning on the wall. She has a lot of work to do, lucky for them--her creativity never runs dry.

 

Adrien continued his seasoning of the meat, "If you ever wanna join in then of course you're welcome to, baby boy," he blew an exaggerated kiss towards Jacob before smiling at him, the laughter dying down and leaving warmth colouring his next words, "I do mean that though, that girl you like, We can help you try and ask her out. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

 

Stephanie gave a sound of agreement in the distance.

 

Jacob grimaced, "Thanks but I don't need your perverted uncle jokes and Stephanie's feminism as my wingman," he stated as he began cutting into the onions--knowing damn well that if he takes too long, he's going to fall prey to crying.

 

"I ain't a feminist! I'm a goth anarchist that says fuck society!" she called out.

 

The two in the kitchen maneuvered around each other smoothly and like clockwork. While Adrien had seasoned the meat, he made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of tomatoes. On his way back to the kitchen counter, he removed a pyrex bowl from the cabinet, going to create salsa. Keeping in mind everyone's preferences, he plans on making it spicy, he'll need some jalapeños too then. 

 

"Stephie, You're not goth all because you have purple hair and pale as a fuckin' ghost."

 

Jacob silently handed him mushrooms, earning a quick glare from Adrien before the man nodded his head and began to wash them and cut them into slices. The bastard always forgot to add them, it was the perfect ingredient for nachos..too bad he was the only one that actually liked them. Louisa likes them too but she's too nice to force them to eat it--but hey, he isn't Louisa, he can force these people to eat it and feel no regret.

 

"Shut the fuck up Fabio, nobody asked you" the men heard her laugh from the other room.

 

"Love you babe!"

 

"Suck a cock! Better yet, both of you guys go blow a double-end dildo!" she laughed teasingly.

 

Jacob rolled his eyes, pouring the chopped peppers into the mince meat bowl, "Only if you watch," he replied quickly and smoothly.

 

 

Adrien laughed heartily,  _God,_ his friends were amazing people.

* * *

**El Dorado [3:15pm]**

Make sure to dress nice

 

**El Dorado [3:15pm]**

But not like..hella nice. Just, change outta your work clothes before coming over

 

 

**Sunshine-Lollipops [3:20pm]**

I don't have a uniform for work Adrien & what the hell does "not hella nice" even mean??

 

 

**El Dorado [3:21pm]**

!! Y'know! Like uh...semi formal but not formal...ehhh

 

**El Dorado [3:21pm]**

Guess that'd be casual then? But like I don't want you wearing your "Saturday-Night-In" clothes though....

 

**El Dorado [3:22pm]**

Babe, I dunno your closet enough...but you'll figure it out

**El Dorado [3:22pm]**

Unless you don't wanna wear anything..totally fine with me too ; )

 

 

**Sunshine-Lollipops [3:25pm]**

You're so gross.

****Sunshine-Lollipops [3:25pm]** **

But fine..whatever you're planning Dorado, it better not piss me off...

 

**El Dorado [3:27pm]**

Omg I can't believe you still call me that

**El Dorado [3:28pm]**

But no seriously! You're gonna love me (even more) than what you do now!!

 

****Sunshine-Lollipops [3:28pm]** **

That's a lil' questionable, lol

 

**El Dorado [3:30pm]**

Oh hush you

 

**El Dorado [3:30pm]**

I'll see ya soon, babe

 

Adrien pocketed his phone, hazel eyes scanning over the place with a small smile gracing his lips. Food was still being cooked--they decided on nachos, buffalo wings, celery and carrot sticks (with blue cheese dip, much to Jacob constant nagging) and ribs. Now, you might think  _Wow, Adrien is such an amazing cook--how did he manage to do all of this so fast?_

 

Uh...well, he didn't.

 

His kitchen was a mess. Flour laid out on the floor, water dripping on the counter and bits of food laying about.

 

He is honest to God disgusted with the sight.

 

This wasn't his doing though, oh no. With Steph's chiming in to "help" and Jacob's nitpicking, they ended up having a food fight of sorts. Which caused Adrien to screech about wasting food and this is his house, respect it like your own.

 

His response? He got more food flung at him.

 

So dinner is kind of postponed as he watched his two friends gloomily clean the kitchen. "Look, we still have things to do--we don't have  _time_ to fool around." He gathered the bowls that had fallen onto the floor, "not to mention that this is a waste of my fuckin' food! You can't just come in here in all odd-hours of the day then ruin shit..."he huffed, knowing that they didn't care at all, especially when they didn't even glance in his direction as he was ranting.

 

Jacob used a wet cloth to wipe down the marble counters, "Okay, well we got the food..er, cooking...still..." his brown eyes looked at the various pots on the stove, "But you guys  _do_ know that Louisa has the biggest sweet tooth ever...and yet, here we are--meating it up with our meat craving asses."

 

Stephanie was sweeping the floor of the remnants of dry rice, "We like our meats," she snorted, hand quickly moving her bangs to the side, "But honestly, he has a point. We need more desserts...the big ass cake can only do so much before she gets sick of it..or eats it all. Nothing can stop her and sweets," she mock-shivered.

 

Adrien had made his was to the stove, using a green spoon to stir the pot with the ground beef, acknowledging the saucy red colour still watery, he'll need to let it cook some more. "Once two of the stove tops clear up, I'll start making the batter for brownies and cupcakes."

 

When he didn't hear anything from his friends, he peered over his shoulder, mouth pursed as soon as he saw their smiles, "What?"

 

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Such the good, doting mother hen." Stephanie laughed behind her hand, black nails tapping on her lips.

 

Adrien waved them off, eyes narrowing, "Oh hush, I'm a man who cooks--"

 

"And cleans."

 

"And overreacts over simple colds."

 

"And ensures that we're all okay."

 

"And-"

 

"Alright, alright! Enough, we got shit to do and it's three-forty. Mind you, with those chalk bombs, we're gonna be going to the park--"

 

"Don't worry sweetcheeks," Stephanie threw him a lazy grin, "I also bought sparklers. This shit is gonna be fun, amigos."

 

Jacob gave out a girly cheer, ignoring his friends' laughter, "I love sparklers!"

 

Adrien laughed, dusting his hands on his pants, before looking back to the other occupants, "You guys also need time to change your clothes too, something casual but not too casual--"

 

"Got it." was the chime of Jacob and Stephanie.

 

He...was actually surprised. Louisa was getting at him for it while these two..wait...

 

"That doesn't mean rave gear or dresses." he explained.

 

Jacob looked at him like Adrien killed his dog (he almost did once, poor pup startled him in the dark..Adrien is known to flail a lot when startled). "I don't have rave-gear, how dare you. It's more like breakdance clothing..."

 

"And dresses are causal!"

 

Adrien rolled his eyes, hand coming up to scratch at his beard, "Jacob, you have great sense of style but I don't wanna see you wearing your sporty clothes...show off your figure."

 

Jacob barked out a laugh, "What figure? Stick and bones?"

 

Stephanie patted the man's stomach, "You're not skinny, you got some chub, man. After all, your greatest asset over here--"

 

"My ass is not--"

 

"Those calves, my dude. They can break stone," she threw him an exaggerated wink in which Jacob laughed, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks.

 

"As for you Steph, what if you end up hopping a fence?" Adrien asked.

 

She quirked her brow, "I don't climb--"

 

"You almost always end up doing something that involves us either having to scale a building, climb a tree or needing to run."

 

Stephanie hopped onto the counter, feet swaying calmly, "Okay, so I may have a bit of streak...but I can run in dresses,"

 

"Just, go for your Grundge fest look or something."

 

Stephanie clear blue eyes widened, "OH my fuck, you're right. I already have the greatest--"

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We still got shit to do, chop chop."

 

Jacob laughed, "You gonna make sure the hair on your face is trimmed all nice and shit for tonight?"

 

Unconsciously, Adrien ran his hands through his beard, covering his mouth in the process, "What? Why? What's wrong with it?"

 

Stephanie caught onto to where Jacob was going and grinned, "Oh I  _dunno,_  I mean, you might wanna make sure it's not prickly enough if you plan on spending some time with Louisa tonight."

 

Adrien blinked, silent as he stared at his friends before everything clicked and he began waving his hands at them, panic in is eyes, "No, what the hell! I'm not- I'll have you know that this," he gestured to his facial hair, "Is always perfect. No itch nor hair out of place--"

 

"Because he learned from last time," Jacob teased as he placed his hand in a V-motion in front his lips. Stephanie chortled and smacked his arm, much to Adrien's chagrin.

 

"Fuck off. I don't wanna hear any of you people talking about my facial hair..."he pouted as he turned around, going back to check on the ribs in the oven, mentally keep track of the time and how long it would take.

 

"Still can't believe you're putting ribs in the fuckin' oven."

 

"It's Autumn."

 

"Yeah but it's  _Oven-Ribs.._ sounds so...it's like robbing the experience of cookingribs."

 

"I'm smoking them in the oven."

 

"Whassat now?"

 

Adrien laughed, not bothering to turn around to face them as he crouched down, peering through the glass of the oven, "You can smoke things with an oven if you don't have a smoker."

 

"I thought you did..."Jacob asked curiously as he crouched down next to Adrien, watching the foil tent and the soaked wood chips nearing the bottom of the oven.

 

"I do, just don't know where I put it...so, instead of wasting time, just decided to make a makeshift one." he explained.

 

Stephanie was next to crouch on the other side of Adrien, both friends sandwiching him in the middle, she too gazed inside the oven, "Only you would be this functional."

 

Adrien chuckled, "I like to cook, and some appliances are expensive."

 

Jacob chuckled, "The life of university kids is a hard one," he teased.

 

Steph groaned, "You're lucky you just needed to go to bartending school or whatever."

 

He hummed, hand tapping his chin, "Well apparently for some bartenders, you don't need to, just need good ears and service skills...but it felt weird just getting into the work without knowing how to make drinks..." he explained calmly.

 

"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy,"Adrien nodded as he gave a brief smile. 

 

Jacob cooed, "Awww, you're so kind," before planting a wet kiss on his cheek, giving an exuberant laugh at the look of disgust crossing the man's features.

 

Stephanie, having been tired of crouching, plopped down onto the floor, legs crossed, "It's true though, Cobs," she rested her cheek on her hand, "If you like the job then fuck what others say."

 

Jacob smiled, "Thanks," he glanced at Stephanie, "In a couple years you're gonna be a pro make-up artist, isn't that exciting?"

 

She hummed, "Yeah, just feels surreal at the same time. Wanted to do special effects make-up, old teacher told me that's a once in a life-time chance..got discouraged and then chose to become a make-up artist...doesn't sound like I'm following the dream," the corner of her lips turned down in a minuscule frown.

 

Adrien turned his head to face her, "A make-up artist is different from a special effects artist, but you still get to dress up the person into something different," he placed his hand on her knee, giving a firm and reassuring squeeze, "You gotta get in this business and be the badass, gothic raven queen there is."

 

Jacob gave  thumbs up, "Plus, we've been subjected to your testing for so long, it'd be weird all of a sudden to not be forced into wearing highlight and mascara."

 

"Yeah...it would be a change in dynamic, wouldn't it," Stephanie laughed heartily.

 

Adrien rose to his feet, ruffling both Jacob and Stephanie's hair and decided to begin pulling out the utensils and ingredients to make the brownies. Stephanie and Jacob were quiet, knowing Adrien's situation and they threw each other melancholic smiles.

 

The thing is, Adrien wanted to be a chef, had always loved cooking and the fun in it. Only issue was the cost of culinary school, so he merely dropped his goal, not wanting to waste the money, especially when he was doubting his capabilities in even being good enough to go to school. Knowing his demeanour, he knows he'll probably snap at his instructor for making him do things in a certain way.

 

 _Why go through the process of losing that much money if he's only gonna fuck it up_?

 

Jacob nodded his head towards Adrien, Stephanie agreed and walked up to the man, hugging him from behind, her head not even able to reach above his shoulder as she murmured, "You're doing good."

 

Adrien laughed, hand resting on her arm for a moment, "Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

 

 

**5:00pm**

 

Louisa was tired. Like, bone-deep tired, where her body is raging war against her, screaming at her to let it recuperate. She places her hands on the front of her stomach, sighing tiredly before shaking her stomach briefly, ripping a quiet laugh from herself.

 

Currently, she stood in front her closet, light pink towel wrapped around her frame and blonde hair tied up in a messy bun (it's harder than what you think putting wild hair into a bun, so it's kind of sticking out at all odd angles). A steady thrum of a bass playing softly in the background from her speakers, she wasn't really sure what song but it seemed to be her  _pump-up_   _mix._

 

She groaned, walking towards her phone and swiping through her playlists, choosing  _Saturday Feelings_ (even if it was only Thursday)and smiling when she hears the familiar tune to _Clap Your Hands._ Hips shaking to the fun beat of the song, a new vigor within her as she danced around her room, smile on her lips. The soft strum of the guitar and his smooth voice, making her prance around, feet fluent in their movement.

 

_"Hear the rhythm as you take your stance, Feel the love and romance, ohhh"_

 

Her voice was soft and pleasant, that smile never leaving her lips, hazel eyes still scanning over her wardrobe, she still had  _no clue_ what the hell to wear for whatever Adrien had planned.

 

 _"And stomp your feet, everybody just bounce to the beats,"_  she twirled before continuing her dance, almost similar to salsa. Her eyes caught on a pale-yellow shirt, grabbing the edge of it before grinning wider--slowly having a outfit come to mind.

 

She grabbed the speaker and her phone and tucked it under her arms as she began to make her way to her washroom, the playful song still thrumming through her.

 

_"Taste that rhythm they hold so sweet_

_Feel the love as we dance_

_Ohhh"_

 

Louisa placed the towel on the holding rack, before she stepped into her shower, already enjoying the warm water cascading over her. She couldn't help the smile on her lips as she continued singing, wondering what her boyfriend has in mind for the night.

* * *

  **6:28pm**

 

Adrien had decided to wear a white henley long sleeve, surprisingly hugging his arms in the right places with simple black jeans and deep red boots cutting just above the ankles. He also wore a single-breasted beige peacoat, three black buttons on the front and he honestly thought--

 

"Damn, Haven't looked good in awhile.." he murmured, hand running through his hair, slicking it back only to chuckle faintly when strands ended up landing on his forehead, guess the coif stays then. Oh well, it's just going to stay like that now.

 

There was a wolf whistle from behind as he looked at himself in the mirror, noticing his friends.

 

He grinned, "Well, don't you folks look better," he teased.

 

Stephanie had decided to wear a black boho floppy hat framing her curled purple hair sweetly. A deep-blue (close to black) lipstick adorned her lips, the piercing changed from its simple silver stud to a pink crystal flower. With a black mock-neck top, stopping above her navel, showing off the black stud of her belly piercing and blue high-waisted shorts. The black platform boots and plain charcoal grey shawl hanging off her shoulders tied the look well.

 

"I call it, gothic grunge," she explained with a knowing smirk.

 

Jacob wore a deep red button-down shirt with khaki pans and black boots. The bangs of his shaggy hair was peeking out from beneath a slouched grey-knit beanie. Tying it off entirely, his infamous leather jacket he usually wore for special occasions which made Adrien smile fondly.

 

Both friends knew that Adrien was analyzing their outfits, especially because he told them to dress up a bit.

 

Jacob shrugged, "I call it, the-man-who-was-forced-to-wear-something-nicer-because-some-fucker-decided-to-judge-him outfit," he teased as he stuck out his tongue. 

 

As they stepped back into the living room, they had the cake set up on the table, twenty-three candles set up in the shape of a heart. There was a yellow flower bouquet made form fondant on the top corner of the cake and some light blue icing, mimicking the idea of ribbons.

 

Shit was expensive, but it was worth it, so long as she's happy.

 

(He also isn't gonna think about the actual cost...he already heard his wallet cry, he rather not join in on the party.)

 

There was a neat little tray where the cupcakes have been set up, the various coloured frosting and designs appealing and Adrien found himself grinning at his success. The chocolate brownies were cut neatly and placed on their own separate napkins. Adrien couldn't help but spread out his arms, eyes looking at the balloons, watching the canvas Steph had put together, " _You're part of the old people-club bitch!"_

 

Stephanie handed her boys a long and slender cylinder, "Get ready boys, shit's gonna be a  _popper._ "

 

Adrien sighed while Jacob groaned, "Popper? Really?"

 

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Look shut up, I couldn't think of anything. Once she steps through the door, we pull the confetti poppers and boom, we say surprise, she cries, kisses Adrien and then we drink and have fun and shit. Sound plan?"

 

Jacob laughed, walking behind the home bar, smiling as he ran his fingers over the bottles once again, "Yup, and I've got shit to make non-alcoholic drinks, so it's good on my part."

 

Adrien nodded, he felt around his peacoat, wondering where he left his gift. He huffed, "Do you know--"

 

"Room."

 

He gave them a sheepish grin, "Thanks. The food's done and--" He heard a chime from his phone, pulling it out from his pocket he read:

 

 

 

**Sunshine-lollipops [6:29pm]**

 down the street

 

 

**El Dorado [6:29pm]**

use your spare key, gonna be a bit busy~

 

Satisfied with his reply, he put it back into his coat and he smiled, "Alright, she's close...like _really_ close," he explained as began lighting the candles on the cake; with quick work, all were lit up. He ducked behind the back of his sofa, "Hide!" He couldn't help the grin forming on his lips, anticipation on the look Louisa will have on her face.

 

Stephanie's eyes widened unsure where to hide as Jacob calmly ducked behind the bar. She darted to the same spot where Adrien was and elbowed him, " _Scooch over,_ " she hissed with no real venom behind her words. He laughed faintly, feeling his friends' excitement as well.

 

When he heard the jingling of keys fitting into the lock, they all held their breaths.

 

_Here goes._

* * *

 

 

She ran her hands through her untameable hair, still acknowledging that she cannot win today. She huffed, patting down the pale-yellow ruffled tied cold shoulder paired with black leggings and knee-high brown boots. She had taken off her leather jacket, having it draped on her arm as she rummaged through the bag to take out the keys to his house. As soon as she unlocked the door and stepped inside-

 

_**POP!** _

 

 **"** _Surprise!"_

 

Her eyes widened in shock, hand flying to her face, "Bloody fuck!" She huffed, eyes peering between her fingers as she saw Adrien, Jacob and Stephanie standing from behind a counter or furniture, confetti raining down  _everywhere._

 

She closed the door behind her, slowly taking in the sight of the banner, noticing the cake with the words  _Happy Birthday Louisa!"_ and twenty-three candles aflame. The lights have been dimmed to a warm and pleasant atmosphere, being dark enough for the candles to be a source of light but light enough where she doesn't need to strain her eyes.

 

"Happy birthday, LouLou!" cheered Stephanie as she walked towards the stunned woman in question, wrapping arms around her and squeezing tight, earning a choked off laugh from Louisa, "You're officially older!"

 

Louisa laughed, hugging back just a tightly, "You guys~" she cooed, "I didn't- I thought you're all busy!" she spoke over Steph's shoulder, regarding Jacob and Adrien as they walked up to her as well. Stephanie gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away, only for Jacob to wrap the woman in his own hug and kissed her forehead, "Well, why would we forget your birthday when we got lover-boy always reminding us?" he teased as he jabbed his thumb in Adrien's direction.

 

As Jacob pulled away, Louisa went over to Adrien's side and hugged him, leaning her head up to look into his brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips, both smiling into the kiss. Taking a quick gasp of air, Adrien gave her one last peck, playfully biting on her lower lip before grinning, " _Feliz cumpleaños mi corazón,"_

 

Louisa laughed, "Thanks Dorado," she teased before pulling away--regarding all of their friends. "So how long did this take? Because I sure as hell know that the desserts, food  _and_ alcohol is a lot..even for me." she pondered before standing in front the cake, candles steadily burning, "And this is a fire hazard," she declared as she pointed down at said hazard.

 

Jacob had begun mixing drinks, "I  _know!_ I was thinking that while hiding! Like seriously, we could have  _died_ "he gasped.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes, standing next to Louisa as he place an arm around her middle, silently pinching the stomach before chuckling charmingly when she swore and slapped his arm off of her. "Well, I dunno if you want us to sing--"

 

"The hell we are, I'm not risking being burned down in this house to  _not_ sing happy birthday. Maestro?" she turned her body to regard Jacob, he quirked his brow, hands still shaking the mixture, "Shut the fuck up with the shaking and join in!"

 

 

 

Turns out, Louisa's friends can sing....

 

By themselves...

 

When they don't want to make her ears bleed.

 

 

By the end of the song, they all cheered, Jacob offering them their drinks (Louisa happily sipping on a _Millionaire Sour, "with Ginger ale, so don't worry love,"_ Jacob explained as he passed her the drink. It was actually really good.) They clinked their glasses together and she was delighted as they gave her a slice of the red velvet cake.

 

Adrien couldn't help but watch her as she let out a content moan.

 

Yeah, he  _definitely_ made the right choice of red velvet.

* * *

 

Hours bled together, drinks were shared and food was eaten. The atmosphere was fun and light, Louisa had gotten into a debate on what movie to watch. All of them settling for some light-hearted comedy instead--something about assassins and one of them having to protect a criminal (It wasn't light-hearted but hey, it was still a comedy). She really enjoyed spending time with her friends, the lively atmosphere only making her feel even greater.

 

At some point, Stephanie pulled out chalk bombs and sparklers, urging them all outside to the sidewalk to throw them into the pavement and lighting the sparklers, (the ones that you're able to swing mind you), laughing as some blew up into plumes of mixed colours. People passing by stared at the group with amusement or with curiosity, but Louisa didn't care--she was having a lot of fun. 

 

And she didn't care what others thought of her. She had her boyfriend, and her two best-friends, everything felt right.

 

She popped a brownie into her mouth, "You guys didn't have to give me anything!" she groaned as Jacob placed a box on her lap, the wrapping done cleanly.

 

Jacob sat on the floor, all of them surrounding the recliner that Louisa was situated in, "Well, this is an important thing, and we love you...so yeah," he smiled, hand nervously running through his hair as he looked at Louisa. He hopes she would like his gift, he thought for awhile on it--something that would remind him of her but would last for a long time. And so, he knows that with what he got her, that shit lasts awhile...unless it's purposefully thrown out, but hey, still lasts awhile even then.

 

She tore through the box, eyes widening when she saw a silver flask with  _Yggdrasil_ engraved intricately on it. She giggled, pulling it out of its confines to show them, "You know I don't drink," she said though her laughs, fingers tracing over the patterns in amazement.

 

Jacob drummed his hand on her thigh, "But darling, there's more in the box," he grinned when she pulled out a wooden box with packets of earl grey tea inside, "Instead of filling it with whiskey, you can fill it with tea," he offered.

 

Louisa bent down to hug the man on the floor, the apples of her cheeks flushed as she gave him a fond kiss on the side of his head, "I love it, thank you Jacob."

 

Adrien ate a slice of cake, feeling warm all over--either from the alcohol or from the good mood but he isn't complaining. He watched with amusement as Stephanie planted her ass onto the lap of Louisa after she had put Jacob's gift to the side.

 

She handed the woman of honour a large canvas, simply stuffed in an opaque pink bag, "I don't have money like these people--"

 

"You spent it on your clothes--"

 

"Okay shut up, but here, the benefits of being an artist." She licked her lips teasingly, even tossing in a wink, "And believe me, you're gonna love 'em,"

 

Louisa's hazel eyes bore into blue ones for a moment, knowing her friend...she was going to regret opening it.

 

The flat board she pulled out of the paper was actually a picture frame. As she turned it around to look at it, she gasped, "This was when we went hiking last Summer!" she shouted in surprise, beaming as she observed it. It was a sunny day, the group huddled together as they made funny poses while the person they'd ask took the picture. Adrien had flexed his arms inwards with his lips puckered up, Stephanie had been in the middle, doing the splits. Jacob had tipped his hat as if he were a cowboy and Louisa had placed on foot on the rock in front of her, head held high as if she was  _Indiana Jones._ Stephanie managed to blow up the picture, where the frame was a good size that it basically covered her where she sat. Struggling with putting it aside, she wrapped her arms around the midsection of Stephanie and hugged her, murmuring into her hair, "Thank you, I-I...it's wonderful."

 

Stephanie laughed, leaning her head back onto the shoulder of Louisa, "Of course. Always said you wanted to frame a picture of us in your house...so there, took the task outta your hands. Plus, the people said I couldn't blow up a picture without it being pixelated..so this is also a fuck you to the people who question my skills." she huffed. 

 

Louisa felt her eyes water, quickly blinking to stop the waterworks, luckily working in staving off the tears. She squeezed her tighter before letting go, "I mean it, thank you so much."

 

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Baby there's still more in that bag."

 

And as soon as she pulled out the other gift, her face flushed bright red.

 

The two boys were howling with laughter, smacking the floor and feet flailing as they say what was in louisa's hands.

 

A purple dildo.

 

Stephanie, the girl with purple hair...

 

...gave her a purple dildo.

 

The look Stephanie gave her was down right sinful, "In case you feel alone on some nights and Adrien can't come over..who said you need a man to please you?" she snickered behind her hand, "And purple's such a nice colour for it, wouldn't you think?" the grin she gave Louisa was like the Chesire cat as she twirled her hair around her index finger.

 

Louisa gaped at it, noticing that it was--

 

"Good ol' 6 inches, gotta make sure you're used to it before we go bigger,"

 

Adrien was dying of laughter but he managed to quickly pull out his phone and take ~~a picture~~ several pictures and even a video of this ordeal. Always count on Stephanie to make any situation even more fun and light-hearted.

 

"Oh my God." was the only response she earned.

 

Stephanie cracked up laughing too, "That's what you'll be saying when you're using it...or what you  _already_ say with Fabio," She teased as she ground her ass on Louisa's lap jokingly, "Happy to watch you use it babe, we could make it a girl's night in."

 

Jacob slapped his hands on Stephanie's back, "Honey, I love you so fuckin' much. You are the essence to my innuendo," he offered up his fist in which Stephanie readily responded in kind, "I know, I'm there when the world needs sex jokes."

 

Adrien wanted to wait to give his gift, wanting her to spend time with the group as a whole, Louisa didn't have the chance to see her friends often so he'll be more than happy to put off his gift. After all, he would rather give it to her privately.

* * *

 

**11:12pm**

 

Stephanie had left, wishing Louisa a happy birthday and that she hopes she has a lot of fun for the rest of the evening. Maybe half an hour later, Jacob had done the same, wishing them both a good night and kissed Louisa on the cheek, grinning before pecking Adrien on the cheek too.

 

The house was silent and Adrien clicked his tongue with amusement as he saw Louisa pick up another cupcake, pink tongue darting out to lick the frosting.

"You're such a good cook," she moaned, a hand cupped below her chin, making sure the crumbs don't fall on the floor. Adrien had been gathering some of the food from the table and took them into the kitchen, wrapping them in aluminum foil before placing them in the refrigerator. He had long since taken off his coat after they had returned back indoors and hung it up on the coat hook. 

 

Louisa glanced over her shoulder, noting that the man was deep in thought as he cleaned. With a smirk dancing on her lips, she easily connected her phone onto his speaker's bluetooth, already hearing the hushed tones of the song she has in mind. She made sure that the speakers placed around the area were connected, his surround-sound was something she fell in love with after realizing how amazing it was.

 

She used her feet to push the table aside, making a clear space in the centre of the living room before blasting the song she had been listening to earlier when she had been getting ready.

 

The gentle strums of the guitars and clapping hands eased throughout the whole house, only increasing in volume until Louisa found a good volume, feeling the faint vibrations of the beat through her chest.

 

 

 _"So clap your hands_  
_Feel the beat as you start to dance_  
_Hear the rhythm as you take your stance_  
_Feel the love and romance_  
_Ohhhh"_

 

 

Adrien turned from where he had been washing the utensils, before peering at his girlfriend, finding a smile gracing his lips as he leaned his hands on the counter. Louisa had begun to dance, feet calmly moving as she swayed her hips invitingly, her eyes hooded but a sparkling grin adorned her face.

 

 

 

 _"And stomp your feet_  
_Everybody just bounce to the beats_  
_Taste that rhythm they hold so sweet_  
_Feel the love as we dance_  
_Ohhhh"_

 

 

She held her hand out to him as she sung along to the words, and who was Adrien to deny her wish? He eased himself from the kitchen and held her hand, being pulled into her embrace. He placed his hand on her shoulder and his other was held tightly onto hers, She placed her free hand on his shoulder and it was as if they knew each other perfectly, both beginning the dance he had taught her a couple months back to the same song. 

 

Louisa gazed up into the man's brown eyes, the admiration evident to anyone that were to look at the two. bodies moving in sync with the playful beat. She huffed out a laugh when he winked at her as soon as the chorus of the guitars and claps took over. Her eyes widened as soon as he had spun her around, hand outstretched over head and he twirled her expertly once, twice, three times before pulling her back towards him, enveloping her in his arms as they swayed.

 

She laughed as he bent down to kiss her button nose.

 

 _"So clap your hands_  
_Steal the moment as you shake and prance_  
_Feel that lovin' as you twist and dance_  
_Make the most of this chance_  
_Ohhhh"_

 

 

Louisa pulled away from his grasp, still light on her feet as she began dancing by herself. He couldn't help but watch, almost mesmerized by her passion--the hypnotic sway of her hips, the fluent movement of her hands and the sudden confidence in her demeanour.

 

 

He couldn't help but pull her back into his hold and dance with her, singing the song smoothly.

 

 

 _"And stomp your feet_  
_Feel the thump of the ground underneath_  
_Steal the heart of the sound and the beat_  
_Feel the love and romance_  
_Ohhhh"_

 

 

 

 _God,_ she missed this, how things were so simple before. Dancing with Adrien reminded her of when they had first started dating; his playfulness odd to her at first--how was he always in a good mood? How come he was never freaking out about something.

 

That was when he shown her the song that they dance to now.

 

 

 

_"Feelin', feelin' dreamy  
As I float along the waves"_

 

 

 

He had told her that the song made him feel better, to just no longer give a damn and have some fun doing something. To let himself go, and focus on the beat--dance any style he wants to.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the strands of hair before reaching up on her toes to give him a kiss. Warm hands placed on her lower back and rubbing soothing circles, she felt at ease. _H_ _ome_. This man was her sanctuary that she would happily come back to. Her drug that she never knew she needed until they started dating.

 

 

 

 _"And I'm smiling at these dreams again_  
_Yeah, I'm feeling these dreams_  
_Feel these dreams again"_

 

 

 

Five years. Five fucking years with this wonderful man. She pressed herself closer to his body, feeling like she couldn't stay without him for longer than a second. He hummed along with the chorus as he eased her back into their previous position, his hand on her back and her on his shoulder. With ease, when he stepped forward, she would be in sync with his, moving as one. 

 

He loved her so much.

 

The nickname Sunshine-Lollipops came to be when she had cheered him up one day, by simply telling him of her day. With a bubbly and warm aura to her _that_ inviting? He had called her that and was pleased that she took to the nickname so happily. It ended up sticking with her, much to his joy.

  

 

Louisa smiled as she suddenly stopped dancing, hand still firmly grasping onto his as she began to lead him to the balcony--the door having bene open for quite some time now. Adrien watched her dubiously for a brief moment before following, body rocking to the beat. 

 

Wherever she would go, he'd definitely follow.

 

 

 _"Taking hold_  
_Put myself in your control"_

 

 

the chill of the night made her shiver, but like a ghost, the warmth of Adrien quickly encompassed her, his hands on her stomach, he leaned forward, which ultimately made her lean her own hands on the balcony railing, her laugh a pleasant bell. The city lights had made everything feel like a dream--her birthday, full of fun and merriment and ending soon with quality time with her boyfriend.

 

The music was still loud enough to be heard, and she sighed blissfully, "You're amazing."

 

Adrien was watching the city below as well, enjoying the cool air dusting his cheeks, he snuggled closer to Louisa, "I should be telling you that," he replied calmly, eyes closed.

 

_"Lose all feels, lose yourself  
To the moment, to no one else"_

 

 

 

Louisa had closed her eyes as well, "Calling you boyfriend isn't strong enough..." she murmured. When he didn't make a sound, she continued, "Boyfriend is base value...you're..God, you're more than that. You're a wonderful, kind-hearted and sweet guy. Adrien I.." she paused, unsure where she was going but knew she had to tell him what she had been thinking since year two.

 

 

_"Trust me now, let it out"_

 

 

He cracked one eye open, waiting patiently for her. She grumbled to herself before whipping around in his arms, eyes hard in determination, "You're the best thing in my life and I love you. I really love you, Adrien Calderon."

 

Adrien, for a lack of better words, was surprised. He never actually seen so much emotion voiced towards him like that before. For all his life, having been through shit, feeling inadequate, like he's wasting his time. Not once has he ever had someone say such words with so much sincerity. He had never expected it to happen to him, he'd seen it in movies. That pure adoration between lovers and deep down he had always envied them--being able to love and trust someone like that.

 

He had to do it now. God, he felt his heart swell with devotion as he rubbed the knuckles of Louisa hands tenderly, "I wanna give you your gift," he whispered to her ear, lips ghosting over the piercing and involuntarily sending a shiver down her spine--definitely not the cold.

 

As he ushered her back into the warmth of the living room all the way to the hallway, where a full-body mirror was located, she mutely nodded as he headed inside and disappeared into his room.

 

 

_"Free your soul, you know how"_

 

 

Within moments, he had returned, a small box in hidden in his hand as he smiled warmly at her. She arched a brow, a questioning smile on her lips to which he grinned, "Close your eyes."

 

She shrugged before easily closing them, "You better not do something gross again," she warned jokingly.

 

He snorted as he removed the gift from within the box, "Oh hush," he chided. Adrien lifted her hair and delicately clasped the necklace around her neck, smiling as he fixed it, ensuring the main focus was arranged perfectly.

 

Louisa had tried to keep her eyes closed, but when she felt the fastening of a necklace around her neck, she couldn't help but let out a quiet squeak. 

 

"Open your eyes," was the deep purr next to her ear again.

 

And as soon as she did, she was astonished.

 

Fingers slowly inching to the necklace, she grasped onto a ring, a simple silver ring. Inthe mirror, she saw Adrien's lazy smile as he watched her, how his beard tickled her neck as he leaned down, kissing the side of her neck, "Happy Birthday."

 

"You got..you got me--"

 

"A promise ring. For both of us," he grinned before planting another kiss just below her ear as he held up his left hand and there,  _right there_ on his ring finger, was a similar ring as hers--that silver band with a Celtic knot in the centre.

"I was thinking the same thing as you..." he explained, words so quiet she had barely heard it. He looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Calling you my girlfriend isn't enough, you mean so much more to me. You're my better half and I want to continue being with you." 

 

She couldn't help it.

 

_"In the dark or in the light"_

 

She had felt tears run down her cheeks, her hands trembling as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with as much passion to convey how she felt. To express to him that she loved this man, so fucking much. The couple had stumbled brefly, with his back being pushed to the wall as he continued to kiss her, arms wrapping around her and resting on the small of her back. She had kept running her hands through his hair, the facial hair tickling her but she didn't care, she loved this man. All of him.

 

And he loved all of her.

 

When their lungs began to burn from needing oxygen, they broke the kiss. She watched his lips as his tongue briefly darted across them. Adrien let out a breathy chuckle, eyes alight with mirth and total love, "Happy Birthday, Louisa. I hope everything went just the way you wanted it."

 

Louisa smiled, the thrum of the song softening, she kissed him again, "It was even better, Thank you," before the pair had lost themselves in each other. She hadn't know when but when her back hit the plush sheets of his bed, her arms wrapping around his neck as he peppered her collarbone with nips and bites and his knees on bracketing her sides, she knew that Adrien planned one more thing for her birthday, she couldn't help but inwardly laugh.

 

When he pulled away from her neck, breath intermingling as he hovered above her, his hazel eyes gazed down lovingly at her. Taking note of the blush on her cheeks, the way her hair had fanned out on the pillow and her red-rimmed eyes from the tears that had escaped, he kissed her lips sweetly, before easily switching their positions where they both laid on their sides--him being on the outside as her face was near into the nook of his neck.

She felt him sigh, the arms on her waist tightening briefly, the tangle of legs and her own arm under his, drawing circles on his back. She smiled dazedly as her voice was a little muffled, "I love you, Dorado."

 

And almost instantly, was the calm murmur, "I'll always love you, Sunshine."

 

_"We merge our hearts, day or night"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the translations! Sorry if they're crappy used a translator.
> 
> "¿quieren callarse y ayudarme? ¡ Esto necesita más que mi artesanía para hacer esto!": Would you guys just shut up and help me! This needs more than my craftsmanship to do this!
> 
> "¿Mi amor, no puede usted relajarse sólo por una noche?": My love, can't you just relax for one night?
> 
> "Extraño cada parte de ti, Louisa. Te necesito.": I miss every part of you, Louisa. I need you.
> 
> "Feliz cumpleaños mi corazón": Happy birthday, sweetheart


End file.
